


Match Made By Phichit

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: YOI Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Libraries, M/M, Movie Night, Party, Romance, matchmaker phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Five times Phichit plays matchmaker for his friends and the one time they play matchmaker for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Option A. I was actually just going for doing whatever I wanted on this day, but it ended up being an AU. Great how that turned out! This has been a fun seven days. I had a blast exploring so many different characters (anyone notice I focused on a different person(s) each day?) and worlds. I hope you all enjoyed them and that you enjoy this one!

1

Phichit loved his best friend. His best friend was supportive and kind and loving. Not a day goes by that he isn’t grateful for having him in his life. If he didn’t have Yuuri, he wouldn’t have anyone to take ridiculous pictures with or call at one in the morning for no reason at all or have ridiculous marathons with. That didn’t mean he saw Yuuri as a flawless human being who could do no wrong, but he loved his best friend no matter what. He wanted him to be happy.

That’s what he repeated in his head as he stealthy spied on the man Yuuri hadn’t been able to stop talking about since the new term started. The man had silver hair and looked to be taller than Yuuri, but that was just a guess. The clothes he wore were simple and nothing about him from the back made him standout from any of the other students in the library, then he turned around and Phichit got it. Phichit now understood why Yuuri went on about this Victor so often and went on rants about how gorgeous the guy was.

With a quick glance around the library, Phichit made his way over to the man while he was sure no one was watching. His feet didn’t make a single sound as he got close enough behind Victor to reach one of the open pockets of his backpack. After glancing around a second time, he dropped the piece of paper in his hand into one of the open pocket. Phichit hurried back to his hiding spot in the history section and watched Victor closely from the gap in the books he may have created earlier.

When Victor started searching through his bag pockets for something, Phichit got excited when he started digging through the one Phichit had put Yuuri’s number in. He could barely make out Victor furrowing his eyebrows, then pulling out the piece of paper with a confused expression on his face. The paper was opened and Victor scanned over it with a blank expression on his face. Suddenly, a smile broke out over his face and he started digging through his jean pockets.

If he weren’t busy trying to get a hold of Yuuri, Phichit would have taken a picture of the adorable smile on Victor’s face so his best friend could see it. While he waited for Yuuri to pick up, Phichit watched as Victor typed Yuuri’s phone number into his phone. It was obvious he was creating a contact when his fingers didn’t immediately continue to type and he didn’t put his phone up to his ear. He fought back the urge to squeal at how cute Victor was acting and got the perfect distraction when Yuuri picked up.

“Sorry. I had a thought I needed to get down. Do you need something?”

“You know that guy you have a crush on? Victor?”

“Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?”

“He’s going to call you, like right now. Don’t freak out and say yes when he asks you out. I’ll be back at the apartment soon!”

“What! What? Phichit, what did you do?” Yuuri’s voice sounded high pitched and panicked over the phone, but Phichit was sure it would sound even worse if he were at their apartment. “Phichit!”

“I gave him your number. You’re welcome! Got to go. I’m in the library.”

“What? Don’t-”

Phichit stood back up from where he had slid to the ground to avoid people noticing him and was met with Victor looking at him through the books. He gave a little wave, then motioned to his phone with a ‘what-can-you-do’ look on his face (or he hoped that’s how it came out). The older man rolled his eyes and held up the piece of paper with Yuuri’s phone number on it. He slipped it through the hole and let it fall onto the shelf in front of Phichit.

“Thank you. Any advice you can give me?”

After covering his mouth to soften the happy sounds bubbling out of it, Phichit nodded his head vigorously. “Ask him out to dinner tonight. Take him to the Japanese place on fifth. Order the Katsudon. It reminds him of home and don’t make a big deal out of it. Yuuri gets nervous easily, but he’s really into you. Okay?”

“Got it. Thanks again…”

“Phichit. Yuuri’s best friend.” Phichit shoved his hand through the space to shake Victor’s hand.

“Nice to meet you. Hopefully, we see more of each other in the future.”

2

Phichit nudged Guang-Hong in the side and motioned with his head to the guy sitting on a bench not far away from him. A blush dusted across Guang-Hong’s face and he clutched the bottle of water in his hands tighter. He shook his head forcefully, then started digging through his bag for something that Phichit couldn’t see. When he noticed it was a textbook, probably to have some excuse not to play Phichit’s fun game, Phichit reached over to shove it back into his bag.

“Cut it out.”

“What? It’s harmless. He’s not even paying attention.”

“You don’t even know him.”

“That’s part of the fun! It’s not like I’m going to go ask him out for you.” Phichit glanced back over to see the guy still nodding his head along to whatever music he was listening to while he read a thick looking book. “I just want to know if you think he’s cute. No need to be embarrassed if you do. I think he is, that’s why I pointed him out.”

“But you don’t know who he is!”

“Oh, do you have a class together?”

“That’s not the point.”

“Do you like him?”

A sharp elbow wedged into Phichit’s side, causing him to let out a little pained yip. “It doesn’t matter! He doesn’t even know me.”

“Have you ever talked to him?”

“Only during discussions, that doesn’t mean he knows me.”

“What’s his name?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Come on, Guang-Hong! What’s his name?”

“Leo.” When he said the guy’s name, his eyes flickered over to him and a little smile danced along his lips. “It’s Leo, okay? Happy now?”

“One more thing, then I’ll be happy.”

With a little coaxing, Phichit got Guang-Hong to stand up and started leading him over to Leo. “No! I can’t talk to him! I’ll make a fool out of myself.”

“No, you won’t. You’re the cutest thing on the face of the planet. He’ll think whatever you do is adorable, even if it’s just some blushing.”

“Please, don’t make me do this. I’m sure he already has a boyfriend or girlfriend. It’ll just make things awkward.”

“I guarantee you he doesn’t.” Phichit came to a stop a few feet away from Leo and turned his full attention to Guang-Hong. “Want to know how I know?”

“How?”

“He’s only pretending to read. He keeps looking at you when your back is turned.”

“Are you sure he’s not looking at you?”

“Positive. Now, I’m going to help you get a cute boyfriend because that’s what friends do and you’ll tell me all about your date later.”

“Thanks.”

“I just want you to be happy! And I know you don’t need to date someone to be happy, but I can tell how much you like him. He could make you so happy!”

“I know, that doesn’t make it less terrifying.”

“At least you know he feels the same. Deep breath! We’re going in!” Phichit walked the rest of the way over to Leo and gave a little tap on his shoulder. “Hi, Leo! I’m Phichit and this is Guang-Hong, which you already know. He doesn’t have another class until two. He thinks you’re cute and you think he’s cute, unless you’ve been staring at him for some other reason, so you two go have lunch or something! I’m sure you’ll both have a great time!”

With a thud of his book closing, Leo stood up and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I didn’t realize I was being that obvious. I would have asked you out sooner, but I thought the two of you might have been-”

“No! We’re not… we’re just friends.” Guang-Hong moved a little closer to Leo, looking shyly down at the ground after he did so. “Did you want to go to lunch or something?”

“I would love to. If you don’t have anywhere in mind, I know a great sandwich shop not far from here. They have the best warm cookies.”

“That sounds perfect.”

3

“Hey! Are you Phichit?” The woman in front of him had long black hair twisted into a messy braid she had hanging over one of her shoulders.

“Yeah. You’re Mickey’s sister, right? Sara?”

“Oh, good. You know Mickey, so you probably know why I wanted to talk to you.”

Phichit chuckled and took a sip out of the drink in his hand. “Is it about Emil? I always see Emil looking at him, but I didn’t think Mickey noticed.”

“He doesn’t. He thinks Emil’s interested in me, which is ridiculous. He’s always been really protective and now Emil’s hanging around with us more, it’s only gotten worse. I know you’re good at getting people together. Could you, possibly, help them get together?”

“I don’t really know either of them that well, but I might have an idea. If you’re willing to help.”

“More than willing. I love my brother, but he’s getting on my last nerve. Yuuri and Victor look so happy together and Leo and Guang-Hong are the cutest couple I’ve ever seen and I know you helped them all out. I trust your judgement. Whatever you think will work.”

“Great. You go distract your brother for a few minutes and I’m going to go flirt with Emil.”

The happy expression on Sara’s face twisted into confusion and she tipped her head curiously to the side. “You’re going to flirt with Emil?”

“Your brother’s the jealous type. Maybe if he sees someone else flirting with Emil, like me, he might realize he actually has feelings for him.”

“I thought you were the innocent one in your group of friends, but you’re secretly the most devious of them all.”

“I’m innocent, but I know people need a little push sometimes and I’m willing to do a little pushing.”

“You’re a good friend. They’ve all been really happy since you helped them and they’re grateful for what you did.”

“I know. They never stop thanking me.”

“I bet. I’m going to go distract my brother. Emil’s over by the stairs. Let me know when you want my brother to see.”

“The signal is thumbs up!”

They both shook hands like they were closing a business deal, then split off into the crowd of people around them. It took a little shoving and weird maneuvering for Phichit to get to the stairs, but he managed it all the same. Just as Sara had said, Emil stood next to the stairs conversing with a dark-haired man who looked completely uncomfortable. The two appeared to be having a pleasant enough conversation, so Phichit could only assume the other man wasn’t much for partying.

“Hi, Emil!”

“Phichit!” As always, Emil greeted him with enthusiasm and a bright smile. “I didn’t know you were coming. I thought you would be with Yuuri, but I didn’t see you.”

“We came together, but Victor wanted to introduce Yuuri to his brother and I didn’t want to get in the way. I was actually talking to Sara about something.”

“About what?”

“Mickey and you.” Phichit leaned around Emil so he could talk directly to the other man. “Sorry to interrupt, but would you mind if I borrowed Emil for a few minutes? I can give you a great place to sneak off to in exchange.”

“It’s fine. I was planning on leaving soon.”

“Perfect excuse then! So, Emil. Sara wants me to help you get together with Mickey and I have an idea of how to do it, as long as you’re comfortable with it.”

If Phichit didn’t know where Michele was before, he would have known by following Emil’s line of sight. “What were you thinking?”

“A little fake flirting. Enough to make Mickey realize his feelings, but not enough that he thinks we’re in a relationship.”

“I should just tell him.”

“You think so? I’m sure he likes you. It’s probably why he’s been so jealous recently. He just doesn’t realize it.”

“That’s what I was thinking. I’m going to talk to him. Where was that private place you were going to tell Otabek about?”

“There’s a little garden out back. It’s a great place to talk.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you in class Monday.”

“See you!”

Phichit gave a little wave to Emil, then held two thumbs up for Sara and watched as Emil said something to Michele. The other man nodded and followed Emil out the backdoor without putting up any sort of fight. A thrum of happiness rolled through Phichit when Emil held open the door for Michele and the two exchanged adorable smiles.

“I thought the plan was to make Mickey jealous.”

“That was the second plan. This was the first.”

4

The two women were sitting so closely together, there was hardly an inch of space between them and neither seemed to noticed. They’d been that way most of the night, just like all of the other couples had. The only difference was they weren’t actually a couple, at least they weren’t yet. Phichit had plans to make that change, but he would need a distraction if he was going to get the two of them separated.

While everyone was busy staring at the television, Phichit threw a piece of popcorn that hit Michele square in the nose. He wrinkled it up in disgust and tossed the popcorn into the trash next to him, then turned to look for who threw it. Understandably, his eyes went straight to where Yuri was sitting on the floor with his back pressed against Otabek’s knees. Michele started looking around after noticing the obvious lack of popcorn in Yuri’s vicinity, until his eyes landed on Phichit.

Phichit smiled at the disgruntled man and pointed at his cell phone, miming himself typing out a text to get his point across. The other rolled his eyes, but pulled his phone out of his pocket all the same and waited for Phichit’s message. His eyes snapped to where his sister was across the room when he received it and his mouth dropped open in shock. Something in his posture must have changed as well because Emil looked away from the screen to check on him and noticed the same thing Michele had.

As if he were able to read Michele’s mind, Emil turned around to look at Phichit and made a questioning motion in Sara and Mila’s direction. Phichit held up his finger, then quickly typed out a message he sent to both them. Michele was still too shocked to look down at his phone, but Emil immediately read the message. He nudged Michele hard enough in the side to pull him out of his shock, then gave Phichit a thumbs up.

The motion was enough to grab Guang-Hong and Leo’s attention as well and they both looked back at Phichit with their eyebrows raised. With a little shrug, Phichit motioned over to Sara and Mila earning him two nods of understanding in response. A hand giving his arm a little shake told Phichit Yuuri and Victor had now noticed what was going on. When he sent Yuuri a reassuring smile, his best friend rolled his eyes, but knew him well enough to start setting his plan into motion.

Yuuri paused the movie, then stood up and looked around the room like there was something in particular he wanted. “I need a little break. Anybody want anything while I’m up.”

“We should grab everyone drinks. I can help.”

“Thanks, Victor. We’ll probably need one more person. Mila, do you mind?”

“Sure. My legs were starting to cramp anyways.”

The three left the room, Yuuri making sure to close the door behind them, and Phichit was out of his seat immediately. He dropped onto the futon next to Sara and gave her a look that had her giving him one right back. When he didn’t say anything, Sara gave a huff and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“What is it?”

“How much longer until you ask Mila out?”

“Why would I ask Mila out?”

“Because you like her and she likes you.”

“You’re a meddler.”

“I prefer matchmaker and you didn’t have a problem with it when I was helping out your brother.” The sound of Michele making a confused noise filled the room, but Phichit ignored it because the others would be back soon. “I’m doing the same for you. I’m nudging. Nudge.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Do it! Remember what I said? All I want is for you all to be happy. Ask her out.”

“Fine, but I’m not doing it with my brother in the same room. I’ll ask her after.”

“Yes! Text me how it goes.”

“Nosy.”

5

“You’ve made them all disgusting.” Yuri’s face was wrinkled up into disgust as he looked at Yuuri and Victor smiling lovely at each other. “Those two were bad enough, then you had to go and get everyone else paired off. If I walk in on Mila and Sara making out one more time, I’m going to claw my own eyes out.”

“Did you need my help?”

“Why would I need your help?”

“You’re jealous because everyone else is in a relationship and you’re not.”

The disgust on Yuri’s face somehow multiple as he gave Phichit his full attention. “Why would I be jealous of these morons?”

“Because you’re in love and you haven’t told him yet.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yurio and Beka sitting in a tree.”

“Shut up!” Yuri slammed his fist against the table, then looked around nervously before turning his glare back to Phichit. “I am not interest in Beka. We’re just friends.”

“You want to be more.”

“No, I don’t.”

“There’s a Disney song about this.”

“I will strangle you!”

Phichit lifted his hands up in surrender and fought back a smile at something over Yuri’s shoulder. “Fine. I’ll drop it. I just think you should tell him. People always talk about wanting to date someone that’s also their best friend. You and Beka are already there and you’re both interested in more.”

“Funny. Beka’s not interested in more. He just sees me as a friend.”

“And you call me a moron.”

“What did you-”

“Beka looks at you all the time and not like a best friend. He looks at you like you’re the most important person in the world. He looks at you like he’s in love with you.”

“Why should I believe you? Just because you helped get a few people together, doesn’t make you an expert.”

“You don’t have to believe me.” Phichit swallowed the last of his food and grabbed his belongings as he stood up. “Beka can tell you himself, since he knows you feel the same. You can thank me later. I take payment in form of hamsters.”

“How long has he been standing there?”

“Long enough.” Otabek’s voice came out slightly rougher than normal, but his face didn’t give away what he was thinking. “Yura, can we please talk? In private?”

“I’m not doing this because of anything Phichit said. I’m doing it because you asked.”

“Of course.”

“Don’t give me that look! I’m not thanking you and I’m not buying you a hamster.” It was obvious to everyone at the table that the anger in Yuri’s eye was completely fake. “I’ll text you later.”

“Can’t wait!”

+1

A little chuckle in his ear pulled Phichit’s attention away from the person he had been staring at and to the two people now sitting on either side of him. He quickly propped his book up so it was blocking him from the view of everyone else in the library. He’d been keeping a low profile the entire time he’d been here, but with Yuuri on one side and Yuri on the other, he had a feeling they’d be drawing attention to him. Two hands reached out to push his book down, then two more when Phichit gripped it even tighter.

“Why are you two here?”

“Victor mentioned you’ve been coming to the library every day.” The innocent tone of Yuuri’s voice put Phichit on edge and the presence of Yuri on his other side didn’t help matters any. “I couldn’t figure out why because I know you don’t have any projects or papers coming up. When I mentioned it to Yuri while we were all out the other day, Otabek had some interesting information for us. Want to tell him what he told us, Yuri?”

“Sure. Otabek came to the library the other day to check out a book for his term paper and he sees you. At this exact table staring at that guy, who Otabek happens to know because they have three classes together. So, we pushed and prodded him a little and he gave us his name.”

“Seung-gil Lee. We looked him up on a few sites and found out he’s a foreign exchange student and he has a very cute dog and he’s exactly your type. Which I thought was weird because you haven’t asked him out yet and you haven’t told me anything about him. Then I realized, you’re nervous to ask him out. That’s when we decided you need some help.”

“What was it you told Sara? Nudge? We’re here to nudge you, like you nudged us. I’m thinking we go over there and introduce you. What do you think, Yuuri?”

“I don’t know. Slipping him Phichit’s number while he’s not looking might be a better play or we could try to make him jealous. I’m sure Victor won’t mind if I do a little flirting and Otabek is pretty understanding. He wouldn’t mind you flirting a little if it’ll help Phichit out.”

“I would agree, but maybe jealousy isn’t the play here. After all, Seung-gil doesn’t actually know who Phichit is. What else could we do?” Yuri tapped his chin thoughtfully, then looked around the library like he needed inspiration. “If only we had other people to help us out, like Guang-Hong or Leo. They could explain the situation while we distracted you, then he could overhear you telling us that you like him. I know that works. Yuuri, thoughts?”

“That could definitely work and Victor’s working right now, so you know he could help out as well.”

“And, what do you know, Beka doesn’t have practice today and Mila and Sara just got out of class.”

A sharp snap made Phichit flinch and he turned to look at Yuuri with a little glare. “Mickey and Emil mentioned needing to stop by the library for some research materials. Weird how that worked out. Like we were all planning something. Kind of suspicious of us.”

“Very. Luckily, we’re the only ones here right now. You might want to hurry up and talk him though. If the others show up and you still haven’t talked to him, they might try to help set the two of you up.”

“He doesn’t even know who I am. Randomly coming up to him while he’s studying would be weird.” Phichit peeked over the top of his book, then ducked right back down when Seung-gil glanced up from the book he was reading. “He probably thinks I’m weird.”

“You are weird.”

“Yuri!” After Yuuri leaned over to smack Yuri over the head, he gently pried the book from Phichit’s hands and set it aside. “You’re an incredible person and all of us are so grateful for what you did for us. We love that our happiness is important to you, but you must know we all feel the same way. If you need a little shove to get your own happiness, we’re all here to give you that little push. Just like you did with us.”

“And if that moron can’t see that you’re a pretty decent person, then we’ll be there for you and I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.”

“Thanks. I love you all.” Before Yuri could get away, Phichit pulled both of them into a tight hug and made sure to squeeze. “Okay. I’m going to go talk to him now.”

“Good luck.”

“Don’t screw it up.”

“I’m not going to screw this up. I’m an expert!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! That's a wrap on YOI Week 2017! I never mentioned this on my other fics for this week, but you can find me on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter). I have a lot planned for the next month, so head over there for all the info on what's to come. Have a great day!


End file.
